The use of hyper-polarized 3He will be used to evaluate the integrity of non-biological materials. Techniques will be developed to follow build-up and decay of polarization in various specimens of potential interest to materials scientists. We will explore the potential for HP MRI in detecting small defects and in devising three-dimensional models of air spaces in certain woven high-strength fibers.